Make Lips meet Lips and Say It, I Love You!
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: [SS/GG] Sore hari milik Salazar untuk duduk tenang dekat Danau Hitam tak berjalan lancar karena kedatangan Godric, yang selalu membuat dirinya kesal setiap saat. Kecuali kalau Salazar memiliki ide licik untuk membalas sang Singa./Jemari bergerak menyusuri wajahnya, dan berhenti pada bibir yang terbuka./"KAU YANG TERBURUK!" "You're welcome." SLASH, more warna inside!


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling for the characters**

**Warning: DLDR, yaoi, bxb, full fluff, humor nyelempit, alur terlalu gaje, french kiss, misstypos, judul panjang /apa hubungannya**

**A/N: halo semuaa! Kembali lagi sama saya yang akhirnya ngenistain para Founders Hogwarts, saya cinta banget sama mereka seperti saya cinta si kembar! #tebar lope-lope. Fanfic ini hasil collab saya dengan salah satu teman yang awalnya hanya rp dan berujung seperti ini, haha xD. Tentang collab ini, saya yang nulis bagian Salazar dan deskripsinya, sedangkan dia yang nulis deskripsi Godric dan dialognya juga. Pokoknya makasih banget sama si Sal yang udah collab sama saya di fanfic Founders pertama saya! (btw btw, kalo ada typo berarti itu saya yang nulis /nak)**

_**Read n' Review Guys, please! Also happy reading too!**_

**=o^o=**

**Make Lips meet Lips and Say, I Love You!**

**.**

**.**

Sore hari yang tenang, damai menyejukkan bagi pria tersebut. Danau Hitam adalah tempat yang nyaman baginya untuk menghabiskan senja, menanti makan malam dan berakhir di kantor menilai _essay_ para murid. Salazar mengeluarkan bukunya, membaca halaman yang belum rampung di tengah buku, sebelum dia mendengar sedikit kerusuhan di dekatnya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanyanya kesal dengan pelan.

"HAI, POTTER!"

Sapa Godric penuh semangat pada sosok murid laki-laki berkacamata bulat itu. Murid pertama yang ia temui setelah berjam-jam duduk di meja kantor!

Yang disapa dengan wajah terpaksa menyanggupi, dan kemudian berjalan menjauh. Tinggallah laki-laki ini berdiri seorang diri, mencari-cari orang lain_-yang siapa tahu-_ia kenal, dan bisa ia sapa pula. Hari ini ia harus menyapa lebih dari tujuh orang, itulah yang ia janjikan dalam hatinya sejak pagi.

Hingga matanya menemukan sosok yang sangat familiar, duduk di tepi Danau Hitam dengan lembaran essai di pangkuan.

Langkahnya bersemangat, menuju pria itu.

"Salazar!" teriaknya spontan setelah cukup yakin bahwa itu memang pria yang dimaksudnya.

Salazar berjengit kaget, sontak beberapa lembar _essay_ di pangkuannya terjatuh bersamaan dengan datangnya Godric yang mendadak, karena suara melengking Godric tiba-tiba terdengar kencang di telinganya. Hampir membuat Salazar tuli jika saja dia tidak langsung memukul kepala bersurai merah Godric spontan, dan Godric berprotes ria—yang pasti Salazar tak mendengarkannya.

Salazar memungut lembarannya yang terjatuh, melirik Godric yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Helaan napas sedikit terdengar dari pria bermarga Slytherin tersebut. "Apa maumu kali ini?" Salazar bertanya malas, kembali fokus ke lembaran-lembaran essay.

"ACK-" kepalanya dipukul lumayan keras.

"Kau jahat seperti biasanya!" teriaknya lagi tanpa pikir panjang, dan kemudian duduk di sebelah pria yang baru saja memukulnya itu. Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar darinya, tepat setelah beberapa helaan napas meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Tidak ada!" ia kembali dengan mood bagusnya yang semula, bibirnya terbuka lebar dengan ujung yang terangkat keatas.

Tersenyum.

Ia kemudian menekuk lututnya, lalu memeluknya. Disandarkannya kepala di atas kedua lutut, menghadap pria disampingnya.

"Apa kau tak bosan sendirian disini, Salazar?" tanyanya, dengan tingkatan okta yang lebih normal.

Salazar menutup telinganya ketika Godric berteriak lagi padanya, mengatakan bahwa dirinya jahat seperti biasa. Salazar memutar mata, mendengar perkataan yang sama yang terkadang selalu keluar mulus dari siapapun. Salazar mendengar Godric diam, sedikit bersyukur karena Godric tidak ramai lagi, meski hanya untuk sesaat. Dia melihat bibir Godric tertarik ke atas entah karena apa, sambil memeluk lututnya tadi Godric tekuk.

_Tingkah laku yang manis_, pikirnya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh," jawab Salazar setelah Godric melontarkan pertanyaan—yang baginya—retoris, memandang bosan ke arah lawan. "Kau bisa bertanya ke Rowena tentang itu, bagaimana dia bisa bersemedi seharian di perpus daripada diriku. Lagipula, apa kau tak memiliki urusan lain selain menggangguku?"

"Itu Rowena, bukan kau." Godric menjawab dengan raut wajah _'aku sedang bicara denganmu, bukan Rowena'_.

"Lagipula, perpustakaan itu lebih menyenangkan daripada tempat ini." ujarnya lagi, masih memeluk kedua lututnya, dan kali ini dengan kepala terangkat menatap danau.

"Tentang pertanyaanmu yang terakhir itu, tentu saja tidak ada!" ia berkata lagi dengan bangga, seolah hal itu adalah sebuah lencana emas baginya. Melihat wajah terganggu Salazar tiap kali mendengar ocehannya, membuatnya senang.

"Pekerjaanku selesai lebih awal, jadi aku benar-benar kosong sekarang. Membosankan, tapi setelah melihatmu, jadi menyenangkan!" ujarnya dengan tanpa–atau mungkin, sedikit–niat mengejek.

Salazar memutar matanya lagi mendengar celotehan Godric, "Sejak kapan kau suka perpustakaan? Terakhir kali kau di sana, kau diusir oleh Rowena," ujar Salazar.

Tapi Godric tetap bercerita tanpa berhenti, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan interupsi Salazar di bagian di mana dia mengatakan perpustakaan adalah tempat yang menyenangkan.

Salazar tentu skeptis, Godric adalah orang yang tak bisa diam selama beberapa menit saja di tempatnya. Bagaimana bisa Godric mengatakan perpustakaan adalah tempat yang menyenangkan? Ah, mungkin tempat seru untuk mengacau, pasti itu definisi Godric pada perpustakaan. Salazar terkadang benar-benar terganggu saat Godric mulai jahil padanya. Tapi dia tak bisa mengingkari, dia suka melihat ekspresi puas di wajah Godric ketika mengetahui dirinya berhasil membuat seorang Salazar Slytherin kesal.

Dan Godric kini mengejeknya—Salazar mengambil itu sebagai ejekan.

_Baiklah, Godric minta dihukum ternyata,_ pikir Salazar mencari-cari ide di otak liciknya.

"Kau menyuruh Helga mengerjakan laporanmu lagi, huh?" balas Salazar singkat.

Celetukan Salazar membuatnya tekejut. Matanya mendelik galak kearah Salazar.

"A-apa?!" tanyanya kesal. Yah- itu benar, sih. Tapi-

"Kau tak perlu mengatakannya keras keras!" teriaknya lagi. Walau sebenarnya, yang berkata dengan lantang adalah dia sendiri. Wajahnya memerah. Karena malu dan marah. Dan, tentu saja; rasa marahnya lah yang lebih besar. Bukan Godric kalau ia punya malu.

"Tapi aku mengerjakannya juga, kok! Separuhnya." elaknya dengan memelankan suara di kata terakhir. Ia mengembungkan pipinya, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak lebih lagi karena ia belum minum sejak beberapa jam terakhir. Matanya menghindari kontak mata.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya keras sekarang coba?" desis Salazar, rasanya ingin sekali dia menyumbat telinganya agar selamat dari teriakan-teriakan Godric.

Salazar ragu Godric memiliki rasa malu, tapi, Salazar yakin kalau pria itu pasti marah—atau kesal entahlah—padanya sekarang karena perkataannya yang pasti tepat sasaran. Dirinya melirik ke arah Godric, melihat Godric menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan sepertinya menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak lagi. Dia mencoba membuat Godric menatapnya, tapi Godric menghindarinya.

Aneh, apa Godric marah padanya?

"Lihat aku, hey," Salazar meremas bahu Godric, sang Kepala Asrama Gryffindor itu tetap tak mau melihatnya. "Hey, ada apa denganmu?" rasanya tak tega dia melihat Godric membungkam mulut manisnya sekarang. "Jawab aku," tuntutnya memaksa Godric memandangnya, memegang tubuh Godric agar tak kabur.

Godric tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia memalingkan muka dengan kedua mata kini tertutup rapat, enggan menatap sang kepala asrama Slytherin. Dan yah, masih mengembungkan sebelah pipi. Jika tak begini, mulutnya akan kembali banyak bicara, dan ia sedang enggan bicara.

Mendengar nada bicara Salazar yang terdengar tak tega, perlahan membuat Godric tersenyum dalam hati. Ia memutuskan untuk mempertahankan ekspresinya itu sedikit lebih lama lagi. Penasaran dengan respon Salazar selanjutnya.

Melihat Godric kini menutup matanya dan masih menggembungkan pipinya, Salazar mengkerutkan kening. Kenapa Godric tadi bertingkah menyebalkan, dan sekarang dia bisa bertingkah lucu seperti ini dalam sekejap? Apa ini kemampuan baru Godric? Membuat dirinya gemas?

Salazar mendengus geli, "Kau menggemaskan," ujarnya mencubit kedua pipi Godric.

Kaget.

Sebuah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan laki-laki yang kini membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menatap Salazar tepat di sepasang mata suramnya. Apa? Tadi- apakah dia salah dengar?

Wajahnya memerah dengan spontan, kedua tangannya mendorong tubuh Salazar menjauh.

"K-kau ini ngomong apa." ia menutupinya dengan tawa canggung. Bisa ia rasakan wajahnya benar-benar panas sekarang. Ia mencoba berdiri, namun kakinya terlalu gemetar. Ia berakhir terjatuh sebelum bisa berdiri dengan benar.

Ia mencoba bangkit, dengan kepala tetap menunduk, sangat tidak bisa menatap Salazar sekarang.

Salazar tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku lelaki tersebut, mungkin Godric_ shock_ mendengar Salazar berkata kalau dirinya menggemaskan. Karena terbukti Godric langsung membuka matanya dan membuat kedua pasang iris mereka bertabrakan untuk sesaat. Sang Ular mengkerutkan kening lagi ketika tubuh tegapnya didorong menjauh. Lalu Godric tertawa, tawaan kikuk serta gugup sekaligus. Godric berdiri, tapi terjatuh, Salazar makin terkekeh.

"Kemari," ujar Salazar merentangkan tangannya, tapi belum sempat Godric membalas, Salazar menariknya dan membuatnya jatuh tepat di pangkuan. "Kenapa wajahmu merah, hm?" goda Salazar, menekan pipi Godric yang kini merona hebat.

Ia mendengar lawan bicaranya terkekeh sembari ia sendiri bergulat dengan perasaan aneh yang mengerumuninya. Hingga tepat setelah Salazar mengajaknya untuk mendekat–atau lebih tepatnya, memaksanya untuk mendekat–begitu tersadar, ia sudah berada di pangkuan si seragam hijau.

Wajahnya semakin merah dengan kata-kata yang meluncur dari pria itu kemudian. Pipi Godric ditekan oleh jemarinya yang terasa dingin; membuatnya semakin merasakan gejala aneh di dadanya.

"Hentikan-" kakinya tak bisa berdiri, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk menunduk dalam-dalam sambil menutupi muka dengan kedua tangan.

Aneh untuknya, bisa malu begini, apalagi di depan pria yang–tampaknya–semula tak begitu menyukai ocehannya.

Sebenarnya Salazar tak tahu kenapa dirinya melakukan hal seperti ini pada satu-satunya sahabat laki-laki miliknya, tapi rasanya melihat Godric yang selalu banyak omong dan seenaknya sendiri kini malah salah tingkah di depannya, Salazar tak bisa menahan diri.

Sangat menyenangkan.

Rona merah makin merambat di wajah Godric, Salazar suka melihatnya, karena Godric menjadi lucu—atau manis? Dia melihat sang Gryffindor menunduk sembari menutupi wajahnya sambil memintanya berhenti. Seringai tipis tercipta di wajah Salazar, dia memegang tangan Godric dan mencoba melepasnya paksa agar Godric tak menutupi wajahnya—tapi yang namanya juga Godric.

"Kau tak mau melihatku? Jahat sekali," cibir Salazar yang tak berhasil melakukannya, "apa aku seburuk itu, eh?" jemarinya lalu berpindah ke rambut Godric, mengacak surai merah tersebut geli.

Godric masih menunduk, alhasil tengkuknya terekspos jelas di iris hijau pucat Salazar, yang di mana si Ular itu memiliki ide licik. Perlahan, dia mendekati leher jenjang tersebut, sedikit membuka mulutnya, dan tanpa peringatan apapun, Salazar langsung menggigit titik sensitif tengkuk Godric.

Tangannya ikut memanas ketika digenggam sang Slytherin, namun masih memaksakan diri untuk menutupi wajahnya. Salazar mencibir, jemarinya berpindah ke rambut Godric. Mengacaknya, namun tetap saja tak membuat kepala Godric terangkat.

Tidak, tidak. Ia terlalu malu untuk menatap Salazar sekarang.

Tak lama, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menjepit titik lemahnya.

"A-ahh–?!" ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya, baru sadar kepala Salazar tepat disamping kepalanya, dan benda tajam itu ialah gigi Salazar.

"S-Salazar?! A-ada apa–ngh?!" napasnya yang tertahan meluncur lagi, ketika ia merasakan–lidah? Bergerak pelan dengan gigi yang masih menempel. Kedua tangannya menggenggam lengan atas Salazar dengan gemetar. Tubuhnya berkeringat.

Ia meletakkan kepala dengan surai merah itu di bahu Salazar, tak memiliki energi–ataupun niat melawan.

Melihat Godric tak melawannya, Salazar puas, puas sekali. Rasa aneh di dada ketika dia menghisap bekas gigitannya di leher Godric terasa sekali, seakan dirinya ingin terus melakukan hal ini, terus dan terus.

Godric seolah menikmatinya, kedua tangannya yang tadi mencengkram lengan atasnya kini dikalungkan ke leher sang lawan. Desahan kecil lolos dari mulut Godric, Salazar mendengarnya, menyukai suara yang dihasilkan oleh si Singa. Sementara Salazar mencari titik sensitif lainnya, dia menghirup kuat aroma segar yang keluar dari tubuh Godric melalui perpotongan bahu lelaki tersebut.

Pikiran Salazar menyuruh dirinya untuk berhenti melakukannya, tapi hati Salazar berkata lain, seperti memerintah badan Salazar tanpa izinnya. Slytherin itu menarik pinggang Godric agar jarak mereka makin sempit, menatap Godric yang merona hebat.

Satu tangan terangkat, menyentuh pipi lawannya lembut, mengelusnya sebentar sambil menyusuri garis wajah Godric, lalu ibu jarinya berhenti di bibir tipis yang di mata Salazar terlihat menggoda sekarang.

Bibir semerah kelopak mawar itu sedikit terbuka, seolah menyuruh Salazar menyerangnya. Ah, Godric mulai bergerak, Salazar langsung menahannya memakai satu tangan dengan mudah. Salazar mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Kedua tangan Godric berpindah ke arah leher Salazar. Kepalanya masih tetap ia letakkan di bahu si ular, sambil bibirnya terus melepaskan suara aneh–tiap kali tengkuknya dimainkan. Tak lama ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik mendekat, dan kini, sang Slytherin menatapnya lekat-lekat. Godric merasakan jemari Salazar bergerak menyusuri wajahnya, namun kemudian berhenti di bibirnya.

Oh, tidak.

Godric mencoba untuk bergerak. Namun sebelah tangan Salazar lebih cekatan. Ia kemudian dapat merasakan wajah Salazar yang semakin mendekat. Godric membuang muka, semburat merah bahkan telah menjalar hingga ke kedua daun telinganya. Napasnya cepat namun pelan, lidahnya tak bisa berkata apapun.

Seolah terhipnotis oleh lawan.

Salazar dengan tak sabar menarik wajah Godric untuk menatapnya. Saat itulah; mata mereka bertemu kembali. Godric menurunkan kedua alisnya memelas, matanya berair seperti ingin menangis. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar.

Iris hijau pucat Salazar beradu pandang dengan iris merah rubi Godric selama beberapa detik, Godric menutup matanya sebentar lalu membukanya lagi. Salazar bisa merasakan tubuh Godric bergetar, mungkin karena sentuhan yang diberikan olehnya sejak tadi.

Angin sepoi bertiup pelan, Salazar masih diam menatap bibir Godric, sibuk berfantasi dalam kepalanya sebentar. Dia bisa melihat napas Godric putus-putus saking cepatnya jantung Godric berpacu, Salazar merasakan hal yang sama. Badannya seakan tersengat listrik statis kecil ketika mempersempit jarak di antara keduanya, tangannya menangkup lembut wajah Godric.

Tapi Salazar berhenti sebentar melihat ekspresi memelas Godric, dia bisa melihat kristal bening terbendung di kelopak mata sang Gryffindor. Mendadak Salazar jadi tak tega, tapi dia tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," ujar Salazar pelan dan berat tepat di telinga Godric hingga Godric bisa merasakan napas hangat pria tersebut, sesaat Salazar hanya menggigit kecil dan menjilat telinga Godric dengan tujuan menggodanya. "Kau membuatku seperti aku akan melecehkanmu," Godric menggerutu kecil mendengarnya, Salazar hanya tersenyum geli.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Godric, membuatnya kaget, dia memandang Salazar yang selesai mencium dahinya kilas. Lalu mulai turun, Salazar mengecup kecil matanya yang berair, lalu ke pipinya, dan ujung bibirnya.

Salazar memberi jeda, dia tahu Godric sedang panik sekarang, dia memberikan waktu walau sebentar pada Godric. "Ssh," bisiknya menenangkan tubuh Godric yang masih bergetar tak karuan, mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka lagi.

Dan bibir mereka bertemu.

Telinga Godric ikut memanas setelah Salazar berbisik dan menjilat daun telinganya. Kemudian ia menggerutu kecil.

"Kau memang sedang melecehkanku." suaranya tersendat-sendat, gugup.

Bibir Salazar kemudian mendarat di keningnya, membuatnya terkejut untuk sesaat. Kemudian turun ke matanya, lalu ke pipinya, dan berhenti ketika tepat berada di depan bibirnya.

Salazar berbisik, berusaha menenangkan tubuh Godric yang masih gemetaran. Godric menutup kedua matanya, dan tak lama, ia dapat merasakan bibir hangat pria itu membungkam miliknya lembut. Tangannya yang semula masih sedikit gemetar, mulai lemas dan merenggangkan cengkramannya di bahu Salazar. Jemari Salazar yang dingin mengelus pipinya perlahan, sebelah tangannya menahannya untuk tidak kabur, dan bibirnya–

Membuat Godric ragu ia dapat tidur malam ini.

Menemukan Godric lebih rileks, Salazar mulai bertanya dalam hati, apakah dia benar melakukan hal ini?

Bodo amat, Salazar ingin mencicipi manisnya bibir Godric lebih lama lagi.

Salazar menekan kepala belakang Godric agar ciuman mereka makin dalam, tak memberikan jeda apapun lagi pada Godric untuk meraih napas. Tapi Salazar masih punya hati, dia melepas ciuman mereka sebentar. Dada Godric naik turun cepat, dia akan membuka suara lagi jika seandainya Salazar tak membungkam bibirnya untuk sekian kali.

Pas setelah mencium bibir Godric yang terbuka, Salazar tak perlu repot-repot meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Menginvasi rongga mulut Godric, mengabsen setiap giginya, dan mengajak lidah Godric untuk bertarung. Desahan terdengar jelas membuat seringai sang Ular melebar diam-diam.

Sepertinya Salazar akan tenang setelah melakukan hal ini.

Tak aneh untuk seorang Godric mendesah setelah duduk lama di meja kerjanya dengan setumpuk pekerjaan. Namun hari ini tampaknya menjadi rekor jumlah terbanyak ia mendesah. Bukan lagi karena pekerjaan, tapi karena pria ini.

Ciuman kedua disusul lidah sang lawan yang mengeksplor mulutnya dengan rinci. Tak melewatkan bagian apapun. Lidahnya diajak untuk ikut, dan Godric tak dapat melakukan apapun selain menurut. Gerakan apapun yang dilakukan Salazar seolah mendapat izin resmi sejak awal. Ia sama sekali tak protes.

Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melawan Salazar, yang tampaknya semakin bersemangat melihatnya dalam keadaan ini.

Salazar makin gencar menyerang Godric yang pasrah dengan perbuatannya sekarang.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Salazar sangat menyukai situasi bersama Godric—bukan berarti dia tak suka berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Godric.

Rahasia kecil, Salazar suka pada Godric yang tak tahu waktu untuk mengganggu siapa saja. Dia telah mengamati Godric sejak lama, menyadari bahwa lelaki itu memiliki paras manis dengan tawa menawan yang keluar saat kapan saja dia berhasil menjahili seseorang.

Ego yang membuatnya tak peka dengan perasaannya—sekarang dia tahu.

Dilihat GodricNYA, Salazar akan memilikinya, selamanya. Tak membiarkan siapapun memiliki Godric jika dia tak bisa memilikinya. Rasa ini berkembang pesat, menghancurkan akal logika Salazar.

Melepas pagutan mereka, Salazar menatap dalam-dalam iris mata Godric yang masih nampak tak percaya. "Kau milikku sekarang," bisik Salazar tegas, "tak ada seorangpun yang bisa merebutmu dariku. Atau mereka akan mendapat imbalannya."

Kedua manik hijau di depannya berkilau. Bagian yang paling Godric suka dari seorang Salazar.

Selama ini, ia belum pernah melihat Salazar dalam sudut pandang berbeda selain 'sahabat'. Namun kini, ia membiarkan 'sahabat'nya menggodanya, bahkan menciumnya. Ia ragu bahwa selama ini ia benar hanya memandang Salazar dari sudut pandang itu.

Yah, melihat pria itu mengoreksi essai dengan dahi yang dikerutkan, tatapan yang terfokus, dan bibir yang terbungkam rapat selama ini memang selalu menarik perhatian Godric. Namun tak pernah terbesit olehnya, Salazar akan berkata demikian. Dia begitu dingin; sangat kasar dan kejam. Ingin semuanya selesai sesuai keinginannya, jarang bicara, dan tak suka keramaian.

Tapi kali ini, di mata Godric, sosok itu terlihat berbeda. Sepasang mata yang amat ia suka itu menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan baru; mirip seperti seorang anak kecil ketika menatap mainan yang dipajang di toko.

Tatapan yang berkata, _'itu harus jadi punyaku'_.

Godric tak bisa mengatakan apapun, kembali ia memalingkan muka. Rasa senang diam-diam meletup di dadanya yang sesak sedari tadi.

Salazar menduga Godric menganggapnya orang aneh sekarang, dari pandangan Godric yang seakan-akan mengatakan, "Astaga apa dia kesurupan?". Toh Salazar tak peduli apa yang dipikirkan Godric, dia hanya menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya ke atas, membentuk senyuman tipis yang mematikan.

Godric terbatuk melihat senyuman itu, dia berdehem. Salazar menunggunya bicara, tapi Godric kembali menutup mulutnya. Salazar mengangkat alisnya heran, apakah Godric mendadak tak bisa bicara setelah Salazar melakukan hal di luar batas 'sahabat' yang seharusnya?

Salazar jujur, jantungnya berdetak cepat dari biasanya, tapi dia berhasil menahan diri untuk tak kembali mencium sosok menggemaskan di pangkuannya yang kini terlihat bingung sendiri sambil menatap ke arah Salazar.

Ular itu akhirnya angkat bicara seusai Godric tak berhasil mengeluarkan patah kata apapun beberapa kali, "Apa yang membuatmu lama? Aku menantikannya."

Setelah terjebak lama dalam keheningan, suara Salazar–yang sebenarnya cukup pelan itu– membuatnya terjingkat.

"A-apa yang kau harapkan?!" tanyanya setengah berteriak, menutupi malu yang semakin menjadi. Menyadari bahwa kalimat Salazar sebelumnya bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, ia tak tahu harus merespon apa.

Ia menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya untuk menutupi separuh bawah wajahnya, menyadari tatapan lapar kembali datang di wajah Salazar, menginginkan bibirnya lagi. Ia kembali melirik ke arah lain, untuk pertama kalinya, tak bisa lagi menatap manik Salazar yang amat disukainya.

Ia mendengar Salazar mendecih, dan kembali menariknya mendekat. Tangannya terlepas dari menutupi bibirnya yang kini lebih merah dari sebelumnya; dan kini digenggam erat Salazar.

Salazar diam mendengar balasan Godric yang kini menutupi separuh wajahnya memakai tangan kanan, Godric sepertinya sadar dengan tatapan 'keinginan' dari matanya dan segera melirik ke arah lain, Salazar mendengus kecil.

Salazar memeluk tubuh Godric dengan posesif, dia mencengkram lembut tangan Godric. Merasa sedikit bersalah, mungkin.

"Yang kuharapkan," gumam Salazar masih bisa didengar, dia bisa merasakan Godric menahan napasnya, menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya. Seringai tipis kembali tercipta sembari Salazar menatap dalam iris ruby Godric, "Yang kuharapkan, kau, menikah denganku."

Godric sontak memukulnya.

Bisikan terakhir pria itu membuatnya tak tahan lagi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menonjok Salazar tepat di wajahnya dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik.

"_'Menikah'_ gundulmu!" wajahnya semakin panas, kakinya kini mampu membuatnya berdiri, dan dengan itu, ia mengambil kesempatan untuk berlari pergi. Tak ingin terkena godaan menyebalkan Salazar lagi. Tak amat jauh ia berlari, langkahnya melambat. Dirinya langsung menyesali perkataannya. Kedua tangannya mengacak rambut sendiri dengan frustasi.

Salazar mengelus pipinya yang sakit akibat pukulan Godric, menatap kepergian lelaki itu dengan gemas. Terkekeh kecil melihatnya, dia memunguti lembaran-lembaran _essay_ yang terjatuh. Godric pergi tak jauh darinya, dia masih bisa mengawasi gerak-gerik Godric lewat lirikan mata.

"Heh," dengusnya menggelengkan kepala, yakin bahwa Godric akan kembali lagi padanya beberapa menit lagi.

Godric menyadari bahwa ia berlari kearah yang berlawanan dengan asrama–tujuannya. Sialan. Kenapa harus disaat begini?

Ia berbalik, melihat Salazar mengawasinya tetap dari tempatnya. Ia kemudian berlari kearah Salazar dan melewatinya begitu saja.

"S-salah jalan!" teriaknya–yang entah untuk apa.

Mendengar teriakan Godric yang tak masuk akal, Salazar menahan tawanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lembaran _essay_ sementara Godric terlihat kikuk sendiri di sana. Salazar membuang napas untuk meredakan niat tertawa, dia berdiri. "Aku nantikan jawabanmu," ujar Salazar keras.

Ia melanjutkan larinya dengan kikuk, enggan menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku tak berniat memberikannya!" jawabnya berteriak. Walau hati sebenarnya ingin mencaci _'KAU SUDAH TAHU JAWABANNYA, KENAPA MASIH BERTANYA?'_ tepat di depan wajah Salazar.

Salazar tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Godric, tersenyum puas karena tahu jawaban Godric yang sesungguhnya. "Aku akan menunggumu di kamarku kalau begitu," balas Salazar tenang, dengan sigap menangkap Godric yang akan berlari di depannya.

Tubuhnya menabrak Salazar–yang tampaknya memang sengaja menghalangi jalannya–dan berakhir di pelukan laki-laki yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu behasil Godric hindari. Wajahnya yang sejenak telah kembali, berubah menjadi merah lagi.

"AKU TAKKAN DATANG!" ia berteriak sambil mendorong pria itu menjauh, dengan wajah yang lagi lagi, ia alihkan ke arah lain.

Tangan Salazar bergerak untuk mengalihkan paksa wajah Godric yang tadi ke arah lain ke arah dirinya, mengamati Godric yang ada di dekapannya lekat-lekat. "Kau akan datang," bisik Salazar menggoda, mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir Godric. "Kau ingin tahu sesuatu lagi?"

Ia terpaksa menatap Salazar, dan lagi-lagi, bibir Salazar menyentuh bibirnya. Sudah ia duga.

Setengah malu, setengah penasaran, ia bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"...apa?"

"Kau tak menyadarinya?" bisik Salazar memeluk dirinya, meletakkan dagunya di perpotongan bahu Godric.

Godric menelan ludah, berniat mendorong pria itu untuk kesekian kalinya, namun entah mengapa urung. Ia memilih untuk diam, dan kembali melirik kearah lain. Salazar tak memberinya sedikitpun petunjuk, jadi ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kita," Salazar menggantungkan kalimatnya lagi, Godric mau tak mau penasaran. Menunggu beberapa saat, Salazar menggaruk kepala belakangnya kikuk, melirik kesana dan kemari salah tingkah. "Aku baru sadar, kita masih ada di Danau Hitam saat kita—yah tadi.."

Suasana hening untuk sesaat. Hanya ada suara angin.. Dan..

"KAU BARU SADAR?!" Godric berteriak tak percaya, marah bercampur malu setengah mati.

"KAU YANG TERBURUK!" Ia kembali berteriak, mendorong tubuh Salazar menjauh.

"AKU TAKKAN DATANG!" tegasnya lagi, tanpa diminta.

"Hey—hey," Salazar menangkap lengan Godric yang mendorongnya tadi, "maafkan aku, oke? Bagaimana aku bisa sadar kalau kau mengalihkan perhatianku?" Salazar berujar sedikit panik, "yang penting hanya sedikit anak-anak di sini."

"A-aku tak mengalihkan perhatianmu." potong Godric cepat.

"U-uh.. Bagaimana jika ada dari mereka melihat kita.." Ia tiba-tiba ikut merasa gelisah, agak menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka telah melihat kita sejak tadi," balas Salazar pelan, melirik ke arah kumpulan para murid yang memandang mereka dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. "Tidak apa," lanjutnya kemudian membawa Godric ke dalam pelukannya.

Godric malu setengah mati, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Salazar. "Uhh, ya sudahlah," gumamnya, "yang penting Rowena dan Helga tak melihatnya juga," lanjutnya.

Salazar terkekeh kecil, menepuk kepala Godric lembut. "Ya, ya, aku tahu," balas Salazar kecil, "lalu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Godric bertanya balik sebal, menarik kerah Salazar main-main. "Aku membencimu, Salazar," ujar Godric menggembungkan pipinya, tapi lalu cengiran muncul di wajahnya.

"Oke, aku mencintaimu juga."

"Aku tak mengatakan aku mencintaimu."

"Baru saja kau mengatakannya."

"..._i hate you_."

"_You're welcome, i love you too_."

Saling berpandangan tajam, lama-kelamaan mereka tak bisa menahan kedutan kecil di ujung mulut mereka, mulai tersenyum satu sama lain, dan akhirnya tergelak atas kejadian tadi.

**.**

**.**

**End.**


End file.
